hollowayskeepfandomcom-20200214-history
Grounds and Surrounds
Holloway's Keep is a fortress on the cusp between medieval and renaissance eras. It is, therefore, outfitted in the very latest in medieval amenities. Oh, there might be some clever innovation like a series of aqueducts which allow for running water, and more than one wood-paneled closet which turns out to in fact be an elevator. There is even the odd anachronism like that one tumble dryer in the upper scullery, and the odd power outlet here and there. But for the most part, this keep is lit by candles, oil lamps and rush tapers, and heated by old stone fire places. It also appears to have been under siege for some time. Many luxuries are in short supply and only a skeleton staff remains. Keep Surrounds If one stands on top of the outer curtain wall, they will see a red desert plain completely devoid of trees in every direction as far as the eye can see. The ground is carpeted in patchy thorny scrub and there is a dirt road stretching away from the castle gates, straight as an arrow into the distance. The sky above is almost universally blue without cloud, but while there is a moon and stars a night, there is no sun by day. Outer Bailey The outer bailey consists, for the most part, of weedy grass and wild-flowers. There is a forest to the north-west and a lake with a Boathouse to the north-east. Just north of the inner curtain wall there is what appeared to be a walled-off garden without entrance. There are also some old catapults positioned to the south west, and the southern end of the bailey is bisected by a steep mound of earth which forms a packed walkway from the outer gates to the inner curtain wall. Currently, only the Rose Tower and, more recently, the Ivory Tower can be reached through the forest. A small flock of sheep and the Bessies can often be found grazing the outer bailey. Inner Bailey The central hub of castle life, the bailey is bisected by a single-story bridge which allows access to the Great Keep. To the east of the keep is a closed and bolted well, while to the north and west are the chicken coups, pig sty, vegetable garden and orchard. Guests can also find the chapel and Cloistered Courtyard here, and a library opposite them to the east. There are six other free-standing towers along the curtain wall: the bower, an as-of-yet-unnamed tower, the stable tower, the east and west guards' towers, Marigold's Tower and Clothier's Tower. There is also a candlestick makers with attached beehives, a carpentry house, a pottery house, a Smithie and the Glass Works. A large stone building houses the stables. There are also kennels and Falconry Mews. There is a fastidiously well-tended green and bonfire. There is also a large training yard next to the armoury and three Thermal Pools. Finally, guests are housed in the expansive barracks, which have their own tower. Category:Setting